


Missing In Action

by Infie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Caldwell go after 5.10 First Contact??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing In Action

Stephen awoke slowly, with the pins and needles riccocheting through him that announced clearly: _stunner_. He was in the starboard hangar, surrounded by roughly a dozen of his crew. Only Marks was showing any signs of coming around yet, and his eyes were still rolled back in his head.

A shuffle at the door caught his attention, and Stephen rolled to his feet, grabbing Marks by the shoulders of his jumpsuit and dragging him behind a nearby barrel. Marks grunted a protest, but a sharp "Silence, Marks" from his commanding officer shut him up fast.

Stephen didn't know why the hell the Wraith had suddenly decided to take control of the Daedalus (and it would be the last time he willingly let one on board anything more than cuffed and stark naked), but he was damned certain he wasn't going to be waiting to find out.

"Marks," he hissed into his pilot's ear. "Do you hear me?"

Marks nodded very slowly, his lips moving in a barely perceptible, "Yes, sir."

"I need to get out of here, to be in a position to find out what's going on, to retake the ship." Stephen stared at Marks intently. "I need you to forget I was ever on the bridge, ok? Make sure the others know too. Can you do that?"

Marks' eyes fell closed again and he nodded slightly.

"Good," Stephen said, and headed for the ventilation systems. From there he could access the whole ship, and with some luck, the others would cover smoothly enough that the Wraith would never even notice him missing.

-30-  



End file.
